Magic Knight Association
The Magic Knight Association is a organization that controls all the Magic Knight Guilds. At the top is the Magic Knight Council who has 9 members. They also sometimes hold the title of Magic Saint. Magic Council Magic Council Doma Doma is the chairman and 1st Seat of Magic Knight Association. He was killed by the Gates of Hell. Org Org is the apart of the Magic Council and 2nd Seat of Magic Knight Association. He was killed by the Gates of Hell. Yuri Yuri is the apart of the Magic Council and 3rd Seat of Magic Knight Association. He was critically injured by the Gates of Hell. Crawford Crawford is the apart of the Magic Council and 4th Seat of Magic Knight Association. He was killed by the Gates of Hell. Michealo Michealo is the apart of the Magic Council and 5th Seat of Magic Knight Association. He was critically injured by the Gates of Hell. Seighart-(Erhart) Seighart is a magic clone of Erhart Weston. Seighart uses half of Erhart's magic power to exist. Seighart's mission is to keep tabs on the Magic Knights. He was first defeated by Mei & Simon. He uses Planet Magic Yumia-(Spy) Yumia is a spy for the Demon Kingdom and worked with Erhart to infiltrate the Magic Knights. She defected after Erhart failed at reviving Zero. Benji Benji is the apart of the Magic Council and 8th Seat of Magic Knight Association. He was killed by the Gates of Hell. Milo Milo is the apart of the Magic Council and 9th Seat of Magic Knight Association. She was killed by the Gates of Hell. |-|10 Magic Saints 10 Magic Saints Clive Sugareta Sugareta is the Guild Master of Demon Art. He is the wise and kind master and he raised Wen and the others. He is one of the 10 Magic Saints and is a very powerful Magic Knight. He uses Light King Magic and various other magic. Seighart-Erhart Weston Seighart is a magic clone of Erhart Weston. Seighart uses half of Erhart's magic power to exist. Seighart's mission is to keep tabs on the Magic Knights. He was first defeated by Mei & Simon. He uses Planet Magic. Nura Stone Stone is apart of Shark Hunter Guild and it's ace. Stone led the team that was going after the book of Jidai. He uses Earth Magic. Veronis Vampiron Vampiron is one of the Era 4 Lights. He uses Vampire Magic Riku Wolfeheim Wolfeheim is one of the Era 4 Lights. He uses Werewolf Magic Woolren Sqalo Sqalo is one of the Era 4 Lights. He uses Tree Magic Solid Gold Solid Gold is the Guild Master of Wild Dogs. He uses Solid Magic Dash Cristina Cristina is the Guild Master of Blue Unicorn. He uses Phase Magic Red Senna Senna is one of the Era 4 Lights. He abandoned the country. He uses 8 Dragon Vessels Zef Kurayami Zef is the guild master of Ghoul Spirit. He uses Shade Magic. He lost his title and was thrown in prison for his guild war against Demon Art. He was defeated by Sugareta. .. |-|Allied Guilds Demon Art Golden Lion Blue Unicorn Shark Hunter Pink Sirens Wild Dogs Vulture Art . Category:Characters